Falmed
Falmed is an Agori Thornax farmer and a member of the Fire Tribe. Biography Originally residing on Spherus Magna, Falmed was originally an Agori engineer and historian. Later, the Great Being Parikon recruited Falmed as his own personal assistant. During this time he witnessed the construction of a gigantic mechanoid. However, due to it's unstable power source the robot exploded, and it's parts were scattered across Spherus Magna. He also witnessed Parikon's creation of a strange, time-sensitive entity, whom was later shunned and exiled into the wastelands. Eventually, by the time of the Core War, Falmed had retired from Parikon's service, and had started acting as a convoy guide, aiding his tribe in delivering supplies to other strongholds under their command. Later, Spherus Magna splintered into several pieces in an event referred to as the Shattering. He soon came to live in the village of Vulcanus along with the other members of his tribe, a village which was in turmoil. He was among Raanu's primary supporters when he reorganized the Fire Tribe, and brought it into the newly-formed social system. Shortly after this, Falmed became trader, primarily selling Thornax to any Agori and Glatorian. Eventually, his business became became fairly successful, resulting in him opening a small farm on the outskirts of Vulcanus, where he would regularly harvest ripe or overripe Thornax plants. Since Falmed ensured his produce were of the best quality, he quickly gained a reputation as one of the best Thornax sellers on Bara Magna. Though this eventually became his primary occupation, he was also known to occasionally repair his tribe's vehicles if they were in poor condition. Eventually, Falmed became acquainted with Vulcanus' main chef, Aartok, who was interested in the quality of Falmed's Thornax produce. The pair quickly struck a business partnership, with Falmed becoming the offical Thornax supplier for Aartok's inn. Famously, the pair were able to devise a genuinely palatable and flavoursome recipe for Thornax stew, a much reviled dish. Their friendship soured to an extent when Aartok claimed complete credit for this astonishing culinary miracle. Falmed was among the Agori spectators of the arena match between Glatorian Botax of the Water Tribe and Flardrek of the Fire Tribe, a match which ended in Flardrek's favor. Later, Falmed was assigned to accompany a caravan carrying ripe Thornax through the Dunes of Treason to the Jungle village of Tesara. During the trip, the convoy was attacked by a group of Vorox and Zesk led by a pack leader named Zenok. Falmed managed to survive the assault, though was quickly captured and taken captive by the pack. Because of this, Raanu sent Flardrek out to find out what had happened to Falmed and the convoy. Eventually, Flardrek managed to find the Agori, and rescue him from the Vorox's clutches. The pair then returned to Vulcanus. The two would go on to become excellent friends, although neither knew of their shared connection with Parikon. Falmed later traveled to the Arena Magna in order to view the Great Tournament. During the first match of the tournament, the arena was beset by Skrall. Falmed managed to escape the arena, and returned to Vulcanus. Falmed was later part of the Agori army that attacked Roxtus, driving the Skrall out. Falmed then assisted in the construction of the single, unified city. After the villages were united, Falmed, like the rest of Agori, took up residence in the Mega-Village. Later, when Mata Nui returned from his journey to the north, he was able to power the robot that the Agori turned into their village. He used it to fight against Teridax after he arrived on Bara Magna in Mata Nui's old body. Meanwhile, Falmed then joined the Glatorian and other Agori in distracting Teridax and fighting against his Rahkshi. They were relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Tahu using the Golden Armor, which defeated the Rahkshi. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna, allowing the Glatorian and Agori to live with fewer troubles as he revitalized the planet, creating a paradisaical world. Several days later, he joined a group of Agori and Matoran who moved to the outskirts of the Great Jungle to create a new village. However, whilst collecting natural resources to be used in the construction, was captured by a band of Skrall led by an elite warrior named Tervok. He remained in their captivity for several more days until the Order of Mata Nui member Mersery stumbled into Tervok's territory. Using Falmed as a hostage, Tervok threatened take the Agori's life if he did not exchange his own. However, Flardrek, who had been searching for Falmed, arrived and distracted Tervok long enough for Mersery to send him reeling. After Tervok's Skrall warriors abandoned him and retreated, Flardrek freed Falmed from his chains following a heated argument with the elite Skrall. Falmed, alongside Mersery and Flardrek, then departed after Mersery finally defeated Tervok. Upon arriving in the nearby village, they found it under siege by the bounty hunter Skorr. Unable to bring the Zeverek down, Falmed was forced to flee and take cover behind a burning shelter. After Mersery and Flardrek were both defeated, and Skorr had moved on, Falmed tended to Mersery, who had been poisoned by Skorr. After he had regained consciousness, Flardrek insisted Mersery examine something he had found in a small house. Abilities and Traits Falmed is an extremely talented inventor, though his knowledge later diminished after the Agori lost the ability to create new things. However, he was quick to become a skilled engineer. Whilst somewhat harsh, Falmed is generally hard working and reliable, and has strong sense of right and wrong. He is known to be very persuasive and convincing, traits which have made him a very talented trader. Whilst not much of a warrior, Falmed is remarkably capable with a blade for one with so little combat experience as a result of Flardrek teaching him basic combat moves. Tools Falmed wields a sword and shield as his main weapons. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) *''The Curtain Descends'' (Mentioned only) Non-Storyline Apperances *''Twisted Shadows'' (Not mentioned by name) Category:Agori Category:Characters Category:User:Chicken Bond Category:Fire